


I (still) don't like the ice

by chaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/pseuds/chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky do the ice bucket challenge.  Thanks Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (still) don't like the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Bucket Challenge: A View from the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207325) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh). 



“I challenge Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner and Sam Wilson to do the ALS ice bucket challenge” Tony Stark's recording was wearing an iron man body suit in red and gold, specifically made for this challenge and clinging to his body like a second skin as he dripped water everywhere.

Steve Rogers froze when he heard the words. He felt cold, he felt....

“Hey Cap, don't be chicken.” Tony's voice was loud even as he looked over at Captain America. “Its for a good cause, and hey, I'll double the donations you get.”

“No Tony.” the super soldier swallowed hard, stepping back into his oldest friend, who was just as frozen and panicked.

“Bet Bucky would do it.” Tony cocked his head at them.

“Not. Happening. Stark.” Bucky's voice was cold as he curled around Steve.

Darcy bounced into the room, tilting her head as she looked at how everyone was standing. “What's going on?” 

“Cap and the Soldier are too chicken to do the ice bucket challenge.” Tony practically pouted.

Darcy blinked before stepping over to the two super soldiers. She touched both of them gently on their arms before giving a decisive nod. 

“Okay Tony.” Darcy practically stalked towards them. “Lets water board you, raise some money for something like, hey, cystic fibrosis, thats like drowning. It'll be fun, after all it's for a good cause.”

She heard Sam swear softly behind her from where he followed her in the room, but didn't move from where she was eyeing the now pale billionaire.

“Damn doll, you don't hold back.” Bucky's voice sounded approving, if shaky.

“Well, hell.” Tony looked at them both. “I didn't even think.” he jerked his hands through his hair. 

“We'll do it.” Steve still sounded shaky as he clung to Bucky, shivering slightly.

“You sure punk?” Bucky's voice was soft.

“No.” was the honest answer. “But its not like the people who have it get to be sure.” his eyes were shadowed.

Later  
Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes looked like two everyday, if well cut guys. They stood in front of the camera shyly, Steve in a Captain America shirt and Bucky wearing a shirt from Game of Thrones proclaiming Winter is coming.

“You all know who I am.” Steve's voice was soft. “I'm Steve Rogers and this is my best friend, Bucky Barnes. We are Captain America and The Winter Soldier.”

“With the information all over the internet, everyone knows of our history with ice and being frozen. Its painful. Every nerve ending is on fire. It hurts, so bad.” Bucky had taken up the talking.

“We weren't going to do this- because we know how it feels.” Steve's voice was stronger, and he gave Bucky a small smile. “I realised however that us doing it kind of.... people with ALS don't have a choice about it. We woke up out of the ice, and only feel the effects in memories and nightmares. People with this disease have to live with it every day.” he took a deep breath ad picked up the sloshing bucket, Bucky mirroring his actions before they upended them on each other.

“So.” Steve's voice was shaking, and not just with the cold. “I'm supposed to offer a challenge to people. I challenge everyone watching- donate a dollar, five dollars, ten dollars. I challenge you to do this.”

As Steve moved towards the camera to stop filming, the very audible voice of Bucky was heard. “I still don't like the ice, punk.”


End file.
